Inicios y finales
by Woozii
Summary: Se conocieron dos veces, pero la primera fue suficiente para hacer que Kuroo amara al denso chico que se había sentado en la tercera fila de asientos en la obra que presentó. Deseando poder verlo una vez más para poder tener la oportunidad de mantenerlo a su lado.


**Disclaimer:** HQ!, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Veamos. Mañana entro a clases de segundo semestre (¡mi último semestre de escuela antes de la universidad!) y yo no vengo con nada mejor que un KurooTsukki, ¿por qué? Porque el tiempo es relativo. Ayer fui al teatro y se me encendió la bombilla. Esto, además, es muy largo así que ojala que si lo van a leer se encuentren en un lugar muy cómodo.

* * *

— **Inicios y finales—**

 **"** En cualquier momento que comience es el momento correcto **".**

Tercera ley de espiritualidad.

* * *

Se conocieron dos veces, existieron dos oportunidades y aquella no era por otra razón más que por las perspectivas de la circunstancia que cada uno vivió por su cuenta. Cuando Kuroo lo conoció fue desde el escenario del teatro donde actuaba. La verdad es que el lugar no era muy popular o reconocido (todavía, algún día lo sería, sin duda), estaba mal ubicado y la mayoría de la gente que iba eran estudiantes así que las entradas eran relativamente baratas. El dinero que se ganaba se dividía entre la persona que trabajaba en la pequeña cafetería (ahí tenía que hacer de todo, desde atender las mesas, preparar lo que pedían y buscar los cambios), para el director y los actores en sí. Aun así las obras que presentaban eran buenas y como actores no se quedaban atrás. Todos se esforzaban por que saliera bien y hasta ese entonces no habían recibido malas críticas. Tenían un solo lugar para presentar sus obras y la sala era pequeña así que el público nunca era excesivo, el lugar se dividía en dos para el escenario y donde se sentaba el resto. Kuroo, en esa obra en particular, participaba con tres compañeros más así que tenía mucho protagonismo. Hacía años que se sentía nervioso en general pero fue en el momento en que salió tras la cortina para ingresar a escena y por inercia le echó una rápida revisada al público que no pudo evitar quedarse en blanco unos segundos mientras sus ojos se posaban en la tercera hilera de asientos de los diez que habían en total. Ahí había alguien que acaparó toda su atención. Era un chico serio, de lentes y corto cabello rubio. Por su tiempo actuando podía reconocer ciertos estereotipos en espectadores y aquel chico claramente no entraba en ninguna categoría salvo que no se veía como la clase de persona que iba al teatro, pero todavía con su sencillez anormal fue suficiente para dejarlo embelesado. Quizás era eso lo que llamaban "amor a primera vista" y cierto era que siempre lo había pensado como algo más sencillo que lo que sentía en ese momento, pero sin exageraciones Kuroo podía sentir que parte de su vida se había completado. El resto de la obra no pudo evitar mirarlo cada cierto tiempo y se obligaba, por profesionalismo, a observar hacia otros lados. Actuó lo mejor que pudo y exageró más las expresiones en su obra del absurdo, buscando llamar su atención. Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por que la mirada de aquella criatura estuviera solamente sobre él no sirvió de nada. Al final el chico aplaudió con los demás pero no excesivamente conmovido y antes de que Kuroo pudiera hacer algo o pensar en ello se levantó de su asiento junto a otra persona a su lado y sin nada más se fue. Realmente no tuvo tiempo para decir nada o si quiera hacer el intento de perseguirlo. Se arrepintió durante meses.

En cambio para Tsukishima conocerlo fue otra cosa muy diferente. Se hallaba ambientado en otro contexto. Fue medio año después de la obra cuando chocó con él (literalmente, se golpeó de frente y un poco más quizás se le hubieran caído las gafas) en la calle. La facultad de medicina, lugar donde estudiaba, quedaba convenientemente cerca del teatro de Kuroo así que si se pensaba bien era inevitable el encontrarse alguna vez. Seguramente antes de la obra no lo habían hecho porque Kuroo ignoraba la existencia de Tsukki. El choque había sido capaz de hacerlos salir de sus burbujas personales. El moreno había estado en camino al teatro para practicar hasta la tarde y el rubio, en cambio, simplemente había salido de la facultad en el horario de almuerzo para ir a comer algo muy rápido antes de tener que volver a sus clases. La calle se encontraba repleta y las personas debían rodearlos mientras ellos se quedaban ahí.

Tetsurou lo reconoció de inmediato (nunca lo olvidaría, después de todo) y los ojos le brillaron. Durante los meses en que se había preguntado sobre él; cómo se llamaba, qué hacía, por qué no había vuelto, qué le gustaba, no había podido evitar formar en su cabeza un montón de escenas hipotéticas en las cuales él podía volver a hablarle y en el futuro, ser algo. Nunca se había sentido tan desesperado por estar con una persona salvo hasta que lo vio en el público.

—Perdón —musitó Kuroo todavía ensimismado mientras lo observaba. Rompiendo los esquemas sociales, porque su cuerpo actuó solo y no podía contenerse, posó una mano en el hombro del chico y pudo sentir bajo las capas de ropa sus huesos puntiagudos. Fue extraño. Se sintió como una descarga eléctrica y de pronto se halló con la mente en blanco. Intentó decirse que esa era la oportunidad que había esperado—. Lo siento, en serio, ¿estás bien? No quería chocar contigo.

—Da igual, también lo siento. No miraba por dónde iba —tajó el rubio en respuesta. Su voz generó otro escalofrío por su cuerpo porque era seria y grave, pero al mismo tiempo baja y suficiente para ser escuchada. Cuando se enderezó se dio cuenta que era un poco más alto que él pero eso sólo sirvió para volverlo loco un poco más. Tenía unos ojos dorados que todo parecían observar e iban perfectamente a juego con él. Kuroo pudo darse cuenta que aunque se estaba disculpando no tenía verdadera intención de hablar con él, parecía hacerlo por mera costumbre social. Ligeramente sacudió el hombro para que dejara de tocarlo y él retrocedió un paso, pensando que era como un conejo o gato asustado que en cualquier momento tras un movimiento brusco saldría corriendo para no verlo nunca más—. Bueno, adiós.

El corazón de Kuroo estuvo a poco y nada de salirse de su pecho. El pánico haciendo presencia mientras recordaba la manera en que desapareció tras la obra y las muchas noches de insomnio que eso le regaló.

—¡E-Espera! —gritoneó con clara desesperación mientras giraba el cuerpo para observarlo. El chico ya había dado dos largas zancadas pero se detuvo para verlo de reojo sobre su hombro y le daba la clase de mirada que uno usaría para ver una cucaracha en el suelo. Kuroo tragó saliva y apretó los puños, dispuesto a contenerlo un poco más mientras recordaba cómo se ligaba directamente. La mayoría de las personas decían que él tenía carisma natural al hablar y era muy extrovertido, pero en presencia de ese chico todo eso parecía irse al carajo y se sentía tan elocuente como un bebé analfabeto—: R-Realmente lo siento… Creo que te golpee muy fuerte. Iba muy rápido.

Se dio de golpes mentales. Sin duda alguna esa era la frase de ligar más estúpida de la historia. Se imaginó, que en un futuro muy utópico en que los cerdos incluso podrían volar, si estuvieran en una relación establecida no le gustaría pensar que sus primeras palabras a él fue algo como esa frase ridícula.

El lado positivo, tuvo un buen efecto y el chico se mantuvo quieto en su lugar mientras lo estudiaba con serenidad. Parecía debatirse entre responderle o darse la vuelta para seguir caminando. Kuroo no le dio la oportunidad de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas porque se apresuró a agregar:

—¿Ibas a alguna parte?

—Evidentemente —respondió con obviedad el más alto. Claramente estaba cansado de perder su tiempo con él y parecía estar haciendo otro ademán para alejarse.

—¿Y por qué tan deprisa? —Kuroo forzó una sonrisa. Intentó ignorar el hecho de que sí se sentía la criatura más inepta de toda la historia de la humanidad.

El rubio lo observó largamente o quizás fue corto pero a él se le hizo una eternidad. Claramente lo veía como un imbécil. Kuroo le sonrió un poco más mientras ocultaba su nerviosismo. Apretó de manera imperceptible los puños y, en su desesperación, buscó entre sus memorias alguna línea de X obra romántica. Quizás algún diálogo le pudiera servir en esa situación, pero claramente el ratón de su cabeza no estaba funcionando como debía.

—Iba a almorzar antes de que empiecen mis clases —respondió otra vez con simplicidad el muchacho. Kuroo guardó en su cabeza como si fuera el dato más importante que, por conclusión, el chico que le gustaba era un universitario. Aunque después de la ensoñación le vino el lado analítico y pensó que, si el chico iba a clases, tenía que ir a una facultad cercana pero lo más gracioso es que la única cerca era la de medicina. No había problema con ello, de hecho era algo espectacular pero ciertamente para los chicos más humanistas como Kuroo el pensar en los estudiantes de medicina de esa universidad tan prestigiosa solo imaginaban que estaba a rebosar de genios y cerebritos. Normalmente no intentaba dialogar con ellos porque tenía el estereotipo de que eran muy aburridos pero en esa situación se sintió intimidado porque, de pronto, cayó en cuenta de que estaba intentando tener un primer acercamiento con un chico tan alto como ese. De pronto el muchacho volvió a hablar y Kuroo se sintió mareado—: Creo que te he visto antes.

Bingo.

Tetsurou se aferró a la esperanza de que el muchacho lo recordara de algo.

—Eh, si, si… —en su cabeza buscó cómo explicarse sin ser muy explícito. No podía sin más decirle a un desconocido que lo recordaba de entre un montón de personas cuando fue a su obra hace medio año atrás. Se escucharía muy raro y podría creer que era un acosador, quizás no lo volvería a ver jamás. Tenía que ser cuidadoso y cuando habló trato de que se escuchara lo más desinteresado y vago posible—: Soy actor en el teatro de allá —apuntó con el pulgar en la dirección a sus espaldas. Su acompañante miró solo moviendo las irises—, quizás… alguna vez fuiste a ver una obra ahí…

—Ah, sí, hace un tiempo. Entonces tenía razón. Tú eras el chico que pasó la mitad de la obra en calzoncillos.

Oh.

Kuroo se sintió avergonzado, en otras situaciones eso le habría dado igual porque después de todo había estado haciendo su papel pero frente a ese muchacho simplemente se volvía débil y tonto. Su cerebro no funcionaba bien. Carraspeó mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa y su sonrojo. Se llevó un dedo a la mejilla y desvió los ojos. Su tic nervioso haciendo presente otra vez y se odio por ello.

—Gajes del oficio —respondió con tranquilidad para luego sonreírle más.

—Ya.

—¿Te gusta el teatro?

—No mucho. Sólo fui porque me invitaron.

Auch.

El niño era denso. A Kuroo le estaba tomando mucho poder hacer contacto con él. Otra cosa muy extraña y anormal en él: Aquello le gustó.

—¿Y te gustó mi papel? —ya estaba. No podía ser más directo y celebró en su cabeza que era una buena frase para ligar. Esperaba que el chico no terminara a la defensiva pero Kuroo le lanzó una mirada con dobles intenciones que posiblemente no funcionó de nada. Quizás por fuera podía verse muy tranquilo pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios mientras cada hormona y sistema suyo parecían estar funcionando de una manera diferente.

—Me pareció interesante —volvió a decir con simpleza—. Acaparabas mucha atención; gritabas mucho.

Otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta Kuroo fue que su meta de que el muchacho le prestara atención exagerando un poco más su papel y esforzándose más había funcionado. Cierto era que el director, al final de la obra, lo había felicitado por su buena actuación y le preguntó cuánto había ensayado porque realmente había servido. En base a eso terminó teniendo más papeles principales pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo conseguir la misma chispa que cuando aquel chiquillo se había sentado entre el público. Lo que él había buscado era sorprenderlo pero si no estaba ahí, de nada servía resaltar.

—Hay que hacerse escuchar. Nos hacen practicar mucho las cuerdas vocales —comentó con más profesionalismo pero al mismo tiempo intentando nuevamente llamar su atención. Una parte de él, la consciencia, le decía que no podía funcionar porque si sus hipótesis eran ciertas y ese niño era estudiante de medicina podía llegar a ser que todo lo que le contara no le importara en lo absoluto.

—Supongo.

Hubo un silencio más largo que los anteriores y Kuroo decidió lanzarse a la piscina.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Dijiste que ibas a comer —al principio fue un susurro vago. El rubio lo observó sin inmutarse en lo absoluto. Tetsurou le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas—Te invito, vamos. Después de todo casi te mato acá en la calle. Déjame recompensarte de alguna manera.

—No lo veo necesario. Ya te disculpaste.

—Por favor. Insisto, déjame hacerte este favor —insistió con más énfasis en sus palabras. Rezó a todos los dioses que el chico aceptara.

Más silencio.

Kuroo perdía la esperanza cuando una pequeña luz se prendió a la distancia.

—De acuerdo, si insistes. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

—No importa —sonrió realmente encantado. Celebraba en su interior como nunca antes lo había hecho y ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles. Kuroo todavía no podía creer que realmente había conseguido que lo acompañara y tener más tiempo con él. Si aquel era un sueño esperaba no despertar nunca. Se pellizcó de manera imperceptible y comprobó que era real—. Soy Kuroo Tetsurou.

—Tsukishima Kei.

Un segundo oficial encuentro gratificante.

…

Kuroo se encargó de que se volvieran a encontrar varias veces más. Pasaba por la misma calle a la misma hora, se lo topaba, lo saludaba e iban a comer en veinte minutos donde charlaban de cosas triviales. Tuvieron que pasar muchos días así hasta que Tsukishima comenzó a hablar de sí mismo y tampoco era como si le contara todo. Él realmente nunca hablaba de su vida personal. Kuroo preguntaba de algo y él le respondía a secas, fue de esa manera en la cual pudo atesorar la información de él mientras comenzaba a hacerse un perfil en su cabeza, comenzando a caer poco a poco más en su enamoramiento y obsesión por el chico. Estaba colado hasta las patas, así de simple. Soñaba con él y pensaba en qué estaría haciendo durante todo el día. Los ensayos eran difíciles porque no podía pensar con claridad en los diálogos y cuando salía a tomar aire de la habitación del teatro se encontraba observando por la ventana en dirección a la facultad donde él estudiaba.

Como había supuesto Tsukishima era estudiante de medicina. Iba en su segundo año y había entrado con unas notas espectaculares, de hecho en el instituto había estado insertado en la clase de los cerebritos (a la cual él nunca pudo optar en su propia escuela, siempre estuvo en la normal lanzando hacia arriba). No tenía gusto particular por el deporte pero había practicado vóley, igual que él, y había estado en posición de bloqueador central, cosa bastante obvia si se pensaba en la altura. En su último año había estado como capitán de su equipo, no con mucho entusiasmo pero si con responsabilidad, mas ahora en la universidad no tenía tiempo para ingresar al equipo, ni si quiera estaba seguro si tenían. Algo que lo apasionaba era la música; de todo un poco pero lo que más le gustaba era el indie y rock clásico. Parecía tener conocimientos de los dinosaurios y también le gustaban. A pesar de su apariencia era un fanático por los dulces y su favorito era la tarta de fresas (Kuroo, sabiendo eso, tomó ventaja y le llevaba algunas veces cuando se lo encontraba. Siempre terminaba con la misma expresión y se sentía dichoso al admirar la forma en que sus ojos brillaban). Su signo era libra. Era miope desde muy niño y tenía un hermano mayor. Siempre llevaba sus audífonos con él, aunque no escuchara música. Los jueves y viernes eran los días de la semana en que se encontraba más odioso además de con ojeras bajo los ojos porque toda el cansancio semanal se acumulaba. Era un adicto al sarcasmo y la mayoría de las cosas que soltaba eran justamente sarcásticas, a Kuroo le tomó un buen tiempo poder diferenciar cuándo hablaba en serio y cuándo no. No leía mucho pero le gustaba Kafka y Poe. Otra cosa que recopiló es que a pesar de su apariencia era un chico romántico y le gustaban las películas cursis. Tenía un mejor amigo de la infancia que se llamaba Yamaguchi y varias veces se cruzó con él, era muy diferente a Tsukishima, también era alto pero pecoso, con el cabello castaño y piel de canela, sonreía mucho y siempre estaba apoyando a su amigo. Las cosas que Tsukki odiaba eran gente que se entusiasmaba con facilidad, el ruido y las cosas innecesarias. Tampoco le gustaba que le dijeran "Tsukki", así que Kuroo comenzó a llamarlo así.

—Tsukki, Tsukki —llamaba ese día mientras estaba sentado a su lado en el local de ramen al cual habitualmente iban. Desde que se conocieron por segunda vez había trascurrido cinco meses.

—No me digas así.

—¡Tsukki! —volvió a reírse. Le gustaba ver la manera en que sus cejas se fruncían y su nariz se arrugaba, además de cómo lo fulminaba con la mirada. Esa era su única razón para llamarlo Tsukki porque hacía muecas graciosas las cuales él deseaba poder acariciar.

Kuroo también le contó de su vida. Una vez cuando le preguntó con naturalidad por qué había decidido quedarse en teatro. Tetsurou estaba acostumbrado a que las personas le preguntaran eso con aquel tono de desprecio mientras lo veían con superioridad, porque todos parecían poseer también el estereotipo de que el dramatismo era una pérdida de tiempo y para gente vaga. En casos normales no podía evitar responder de manera defensiva ante aquella gente tan odiosa, pero en caso de Tsukki simplemente lo vio como una duda natural y respondió muy animado, explicando todo lo que nunca explicaba normalmente:

—En mi tercer año de instituto no estaba para nada seguro qué quería hacer o estudiar. En esos años normalmente tenía asumido que sería algo de humanidades; siempre me fue mejor en todo lo social que en las ciencias y tampoco era como si me molestara, pero no me motivaba, era una resignación. Mis viejos siempre fueron muy tolerantes con mi indecisión y hacían la vista gorda ante el tiempo que pasaba en el vóley. Tendían a dejarme tranquilo con esos temas pero mientras el año acababa comenzaban a desesperarse más porque como hijo único el peso recaía sobre mí. Yo siempre lo supe pero tampoco le tome importancia. Supuse que daría las pruebas y luego vería a qué universidad ingresar, pero la verdad es que al final me di cuenta que mis padres, aunque no lo decían directamente, estaban desesperados porque estudiara una buena carrera y era obvio que Derecho era su primera elección para mí. Así fue que una semana antes de que tuviera que graduarme se sentaron a hablar seriamente conmigo de que mi mejor opción era esa y, ¿sabes? Antes habría dicho que sí, sin siquiera dudarlo, a pesar de que no me interesaba pero tampoco me desagradaba. Estaba seguro de que terminaría estudiando eso.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Tsukishima mientras lo observaba con atención, insertado en la historia que le estaba contando.

Kuroo sonrió un poco, quizás cierta nostalgia en su mirada.

—Dos días antes de dar mis pruebas estaba estudiando cuando un montón de dudas me llegaron, cosas como: ¿Podré entrar? ¿Me darán los resultados? ¿Lo lograré? Esa clase de inseguridades. Pero después me decía que podía hacerlo, que no era tan difícil y fue ahí cuando otras dudas me llegaron, cosas muy diferentes tales como…

—¿Cómo? —volvió a insistir Tsukishima mientras dejaba de lado su bol de ramen. El local se encontraba lleno a esas horas en que todos salían a almorzar, pero normalmente eran personas solitarias; oficinistas y estudiantes con tiempo limitado que vivían en la misma rutina. A ellos siempre les ocurría lo mismo, conversaban mucho y se les olvidaba de comer, entonces cuando les quedaba cinco minutos de tiempo se tragaban todo para luego irse. Tsukki siempre se quejaba de eso y Kuroo se reía, decía que al día siguiente sería diferente pero siempre era igual.

El moreno se encogió de hombros mientras se removía en su silla y estiraba un poco la espalda con movimientos metódicos. Tomó aire mientras recordaba exactamente aquel momento en que aquella revelación le golpeó con fuerza, descolocándolo en su lugar y haciéndole ver todo de una manera tan diferente que al principio incluso una pequeña depresión estuvo a punto de acogerlo.

—¿Qué haré cuando entre? —musitó mientras giraba el rostro para verlo. Tsukki se encontraba impasible pero había cierta duda en su mirar. Kuroo se enderezó y apoyó la barbilla en la mano, mientras seguía contando—: Esa era la pregunta que me llegó después; ¿qué haré cuando entre? Si, digamos, hipotéticamente ingresaba a la carrera de Derecho, que era la más difícil y mejor, o no solamente esa carrera, cualquier otra que fuera buena para mí, ¿qué haría entonces? Estudiaría mucho claro, para poder graduarme de la mejor manera y no darles más problemas a mis viejos. Ellos sin duda se sentirían orgullosos y yo estaría insertado en ese mundo de trabajo. ¿Sería feliz con eso? ¿Realmente sería suficiente? ¿Me sentiría tranquilo? Todo eso me golpeó después. Intente imaginarme en la facultad, estudiando todos los días y dejando muchas cosas de lado —lo miró de manera seria mientras observaba sus facciones tan bonitas. Tsukki era todo rasgo suave, a pesar de su edad, y eso no le sentaba mal sino todo lo contrario. Era algo muy llamativo, además del color de su cabello y ojos, tan anormales en su cultura—. Quizás Derecho no era lo que yo quería después de todo. Entonces lo pensé mucho y fue cuando en una caminata descubrí un teatro y me dije que no perdería nada con intentarlo. Entre para ver qué tal y hable con las personas que ahí había. Lo encontré muy divertido y a pesar de que en mi vida había actuado noté que podía hacerlo.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué dijeron? —preguntó con naturalidad el rubio. Era un buen oyente. No lo miraba de la manera en que otras personas habrían hecho, como si estuviera loco y tampoco lo juzgaba con palabras crueles y estúpidas, simplemente se sentaba ahí, se callaba y dejaba que hablara tranquilo.

—Se volvieron locos, por supuesto —respondió con una ligera risa. Una muy floja—. Pudieron haber sido todo lo tolerante que quisieron conmigo porque estaban seguros que tomaría la decisión más sabia, o sea la mejor carrera. Posiblemente no lo habían dudado. Nunca hubieran pensado que yo les saldría con una locura como esa de querer dedicarme al teatro porque después de todo no me daría para vivir. Por primera vez les discutí y dije que era mi vida, pero ellos se molestaron, sobre todo mi viejo, diciendo que serían los que me pagarían la carrera o lo que fuera. Entonces yo dije que no era necesario y al final me echaron, o me fui de la casa. La verdad fue algo muy impulsivo de mi parte. Lo único que hice fue ir a mi habitación para sacar mi mochila, unas cuantas cosas y dije que me iba. Mi viejo me gritó que no volviera entonces y ahí estaba yo, con la puerta de mi hogar cerrada detrás de mí y una mochila que de nada me servía a mis espaldas. Me di cuenta que no tenía a dónde ir y vague por las calles mientras recapacitaba todo. Me quede en la casa de mi mejor amigo unos días, luego en la de otro y al final me dirigí al teatro diciendo si podía trabajar como actor. Al principio fue difícil pero ahora puedo arrendar un departamento minúsculo y vivir con eso.

Tetsurou terminó su relato con una sonrisa brillante y Tsukki, de pronto, ante tanta información no supo qué hacer con ello. Después los dos se quedaron en silencio y comieron hasta que terminaron, fue más rápido que otros días. Todavía les quedaba tiempo para conversar.

—Es la primera vez que digo esta historia a otra persona —susurró Kuroo de la nada mientras lo observaba. Se sentía tranquilo después de contar todo eso y a gusto. Sin poder evitarlo estiró la mano izquierda hasta rozar la derecha de Tsukki y se dio cuenta que estaba muy frío. El chico lo miró con un poco de sorpresa pero no dijo nada. Kuroo siguió entonces hasta poder entrelazar un poco sus dedos y se sintió tibio, otra corriente eléctrica y las ganas de abrazarlo para enterrar el rostro en su cuello, de esa manera aspirar su aroma.

—Es una historia diferente.

—Así que gracias.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? —Tsukki hizo una de sus muecas.

Kuroo todavía entrelazando sus dedos, respondió:

—Por escuchar.

Un mes después de eso los dos ya se sentían muy familiarizados el uno con el otro. Kuroo era paciente con Tsukishima y no le decía nada cuando andaba más ogro que de costumbre o no podía ir a comer con él porque debía estudiar para exámenes. Lo comprendía. Quizás no iba a la universidad pero sabía que fácil no era. El problema recayó cuando el no poder verse se hacía más diario porque fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desesperado por su presencia y aquel amor a primera vista que había sentido por él se había vuelto completamente enamoramiento. Jamás se había enamorado de alguien pero pudo saber que lo estaba de Kei. Jamás, tampoco, había pensado en su sexualidad pero cierto era que no le importó pensar que no era heterosexual. Su único problema con eso era o saber si Kei podría alguna vez corresponderle pero jamás escuchó que tuviera una novia o parecido, así que creyó que tenía una leve esperanza. Era durante esos períodos en que no podían verse en que Kuroo cuando volvía a mirarlo se daba cuenta que lo primera que le venía a la cabeza eran las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo. Sus sentimientos comenzaban a ser tan difíciles de manejar como así de ocultar. Desde la vez en que pudo tomarlo de la mano quería más y más.

Lo pensó mucho y entonces un día simplemente no pudo más, aunque trató de aguantarse como pudiera. Lanzó a la mierda la idea de la sociedad completa respecto a la homosexualidad y también la inseguridad de que Tsukishima podía perfectamente no corresponderle e incluso podía logar acabar con su relación de amistad. Todo eso le dio igual cuando un día caminaban por un parque y Kuroo explotó. Las palabras fluyeron solas. Ni si quiera sabía qué había dicho Tsukishima antes, quizás algo respecto a que él no se veía en una relación amorosa porque objetivamente no se imaginaba a nadie que lo quisiera de esa manera (y no lo decía para causar lastima, sino que era un pensamiento muy objetivo), pero Kuroo se detuvo en seco al tiempo que sus venas se calentaban por la sangre. No lo pensó. Simplemente lo tomó por los hombros para darlo vuelta y encararlo. El chiquillo frunció el ceño al tiempo que abría la boca para lanzar un quejido sumado a un insulto pero Kuroo no se lo permitió mientras decía:

—¡A la mierda con el mundo y todos! ¡Yo te quiero, joder, yo te quiero! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hablar una basura como esa respecto a que no sabes si alguien podría quererte de esa manera porque no estás mirando al lado tuyo, Kei! No puedo aguantarme más esto que siento por ti, que he sentido desde la primera vez que te vi y ya no me importa qué pueda llegar a pasar, ¡te quiero! —gritoneó con desesperación y ferocidad mientras apretaba el agarre al tiempo que lo removía por los hombros un poco. Apretó los dientes mientras observaba la expresión nueva de Kei, algo nunca antes visto—. Te quiero, ¿sabes? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es guardar esto y aguantarlo? ¿Sabes lo que he tenido que soportar? Todo este tiempo… verte desde el escenario y desear saber tu nombre, después perderte y volver a encontrarte. ¿Sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando te vi y tú aceptaste ir a comer conmigo? Estaba nervioso. Si hubieras apoyado una mano en mi pecho te habrías dado cuenta. ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí el verte todos los días y caminar a tu lado pero sabiendo que sólo me ves como un compañero o lo que sea? ¿Comprendes acaso un poco de la desesperación que soporto al saber que no tengo el derecho a desearte buenas noches o buenos días, o tocar tu piel sin permiso? Me gustas, Tsukishima Kei, me gustas mucho. Me gustas más de lo que deberías y tú eres ciego a ello.

Sin poder evitarlo Kuroo subió uno de sus manos hasta el rostro de Kei y acarició el pómulo con su pulgar. El pálido comenzaba a teñirse lentamente de rosa y le pareció adorable. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de deleitarse con la visión de ese chico tan ácido avergonzado y se juró que esa imagen se guardaría en su cabeza para siempre.

La adrenalina en su cuerpo le hizo seguir.

—Sal conmigo, por favor. Te lo suplico. Sal conmigo y dame la oportunidad de quedarme a tu lado. Te haré feliz. Dame el permiso para poder hacer todo lo que quiero. Por favor —en su vida Kuroo había rogado tanto por algo pero se dio cuenta que no le importaría seguir hasta conseguir lo que deseaba.

Tsukki estaba en silencio y Kuroo no lo soportó más. El impulso le hizo acortar la distancia mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo a él. Sus labios se juntaron con fuerza dolorosa y desesperante. La mente se le bloqueó porque había soñado tanto tiempo con eso que ahora no sabía qué hacer de la felicidad. Intentó profundizar el beso abriendo los labios de Tsukki con su lengua y estuvo poco tiempo, para lo que deseaba, besándolo. El chico apoyó las manos en su pecho para luego empujarlo con fiereza. Kuroo se quedó jadeando mientras miraba un Kei que jadeaba y se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de la mano.

Tetsurou nunca había brillado por su paciencia o por rendirse con facilidad. Era terco, sin duda, y sus impulsos a veces lo llevaban a malas decisiones pero nunca se había sentido tan seguro como en ese momento.

—Sal conmigo, Tsukki.

Volvió a besarlo con ferocidad. Y aunque Kei no le dijo explícitamente que sí tampoco lo alejó, sino que lo acercó más mientras se aferraba a su sudadera e intentaba seguirle el beso, como podía.

Oficialmente Kuroo había conseguido al chico que amaba.

…

La felicidad es efímera, dicen. De la misma manera en que dicen que cuando uno está en una relación es muy difícil escuchar los comentarios ajenos, y eso es verdad. Kuroo estaba feliz con Tsukki y llevaban mes y medio saliendo cuando, un día, en uno de los recesos de diez minutos que hacían entre los ensayos del teatro, Terushima que era uno de los otros actores, terminó sacando el tema a colación. Todos habían escuchado de la relación de Tetsurou con aquel chico de lentes y la verdad es que a todos les daba igual con quién estuviera; hombre o mujer, transexual o bisexual, lo que fuera. Pero a pesar de que chocaban en varias cosas en el teatro eran familia y era imposible el guardarse algunos comentarios respecto a las relaciones de compañeros de trabajo. Si en una ocasión uno de ellos viera que la pareja del otro era imbécil, pues se lo diría.

De esa manera Kuroo, después de tomar agua, se tensó en su lugar al escuchar la voz de Terushima con sus palabras:

—Oye, Kuroo, sabes… he estado pensando en este chico Tsukishima con el cual estás saliendo —su compañero estaba apoyado en la pared y se encontraba de brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable—. Creo que lo mejor es que termines con él.

—¿Qué?

Dentro del salón la temperatura bajó por mucho.

Sus demás compañeros se tensaron en su lugar mientras en silencio miraban la escena que se armaba. La expresión de Kuroo estaba variando de la sorpresa a la ira, lentamente. Al susodicho novio de Tetsurou nadie lo conocía de cerca, solo de lejos. Lo habían visto varias veces y parecía una persona seria pero no era duda que Kuroo lo adoraba. Hablaba todo el día de él y que "Tsukki esto, Tsukki aquello". Se notaba que estaba feliz y sus compañeros, respetando esa felicidad, se habían quedado en silencio mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Pero Terushima siempre había sido más directo para sus cosas y daba su opinión si así quería.

—¿Qué dijiste, Terushima? —siseó Kuroo mientras tensaba el cuerpo y parecía estar listo para saltar sobre él.

—Eso, que deberías terminar con él.

—¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Por qué no mejor te retractas?

—¿Por qué debería? Te estoy dando mi opinión.

—Y una mierda, yo no la he pedido. Metete en tus asuntos.

Las voces de ambos eran tranquilas pero con un tono peligroso que les generaba escalofríos. Terushima, ignorando la incomodidad de todos, se dio un impulso para quedar frente a su compañero que seguía fulminándolo con la mirada. Sin esperar más dio su opinión al respecto:

—Mira, Kuroo, yo te estoy dando mi opinión por cómo lo veo de afuera y estoy seguro que todos concuerdan conmigo. Aunque nadie aquí va a querer decírtelo porque te ves estúpidamente feliz y tienen miedo a arruinarte eso, ¿sabes? —mientras hablaba su voz era potente y no había ningún atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. Normalmente Terushima era más adicto a las bromas flojas y un poco vago para ensayar, pero una vez en el escenario realizaba su papel a la perfección—Tu "Tsukki" es un chico joven, asúmelo, recién está comenzando a ver qué es la vida. Estudia medicina en la universidad más prestigiosa del país así que torpe no es. ¿En serio crees que él va a perder su tiempo con un simple actor de teatro por el resto de su vida? No, estás loco si crees que eso va a ocurrir. Y si él no quiere verlo todavía alguien sin duda se lo dirá, porque eso es lo que eres Kuroo: Un simple actor de un teatro no reconocido que gana cierto dinero que con suerte le da para comer. No esperes que su relación dure para siempre así que te recomiendo que termines con él antes de que sea peor-

—KUROO —gritonearon sus compañeros por detrás.

El moreno se levantó de un salto para luego golpear a Terushima en el rostro con una fuerza impresionante. El golpe fue capaz de hacerlo caer hacia atrás mientras que Tetsurou se posicionaba sobre él. Otros de sus compañeros intentaron detenerlo pero el chico estaba fuera de sí y mientras tanto Yuji utilizó su propia fuerza para darse impulso, sentarse y darle un cabezazo que les dolió a ambos pero logró atontarlo lo suficiente para devolverle el golpe en la mandíbula con el doble de fuerza. Sus propios nudillos crujieron mientras Kuroo caía de espaldas e intentaba levantarse para devolverle el favor, pero antes de que pudiera sus otros compañeros ya los estaban agarrando a ambos como si fueran animales salvajes.

La mandíbula le ardía y saboreó sangre. Al parecer se había alcanzado a morder la lengua. Terushima sentía un gran dolor en el costado del rostro y estaba seguro que comenzaba a hincharse poco a poco, estaba adormecido. Los dos se miraron con rabia mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Kuroo pateó.

—¡Retráctate, maldito! ¡Terushima, retráctate ahora y te perdono!

—¿Acaso eres tonto? ¡Estás ciego, Kuroo! ¡Realmente ciego si crees que tu relación será para siempre! Hombre, despierta, ¡no somos partido para nadie y el "amor" —su tono de voz era de mofa—no vence sobre la prioridades de la gente que está inserta en la sociedad real! Terminará contigo tarde o temprano.

—¡Terushima, maldito!

El director interrumpió, enfadado con ambos y gritando maldiciones respecto a cómo se les ocurría empezar una pelea burda como esa.

Los chicos simplemente se quedaron quietos mientras la ira de Kuroo se evaporizaba lentamente pero quedando cierto resentimiento hacia Terushima. Se dijo que mejor era olvidar esas estúpidas palabras y simplemente decidió disfrutar con Tsukki lo que tenían porque él, por su lado, no dejaría que el chico se le fuera otra vez. No creía que algo tan frío como su supuesta profesión fuera capaz de hacer terminar con su relación. Eso se sentía muy imposible para él, que era tan feliz.

Vio a Tsukki ese día y el día siguiente. Disfrutaron mucho. Su relación se establecía cada vez más mientras que Kuroo sonreía cada vez que veía a Kei feliz por algo. A veces iban a su departamento y veían películas estúpidas o dormían. Pasaron dos meses y medio más hasta que lograron dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Por su lado él se sintió muy nervioso mientras se preparaba para penetrar a su novio. Quería ser lo más dulce que pudiera con él porque supuso que al ser su primer novio era su primera vez, pero fue en ese momento, cuando ya lo tenía desnudo debajo suyo y con la respiración agitada por el pre-orgasmo que Tsukki le confesó de la nada:

—No soy virgen, Kuroo. Deja de mirarme como si no supiera qué vas a hacer.

—¿Eh? —a Tetsurou el calentón casi se le va de la pura sorpresa. Las ganas desesperadas de preguntarle con quién, cómo y cuándo le invadieron, pero se aguantó porque creyó que ese no era el momento. Se dijo que podía hacerlo más tarde, después de todo el pasado de Kei era algo que no podía cambiar, ni poseer. Forzó una risa porque igual se sentía decepcionado de no ser él su primera vez. Le besó la frente, la nariz y luego los labios, le mordió el labio inferior y lo tironeó con los dientes haciendo que el chico gimiera debajo suyo. Tsukki enterró las uñas en su espalda cuando sintió como lentamente Kuroo entraba en él. Gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando el mayor le marcó el pecho y cuello con rudeza. Sus respiraciones mezclándose en la habitación cuando se sintió completamente dentro del otro, intentando no moverse al instante para dejarlo que se acostumbrara.

Tsukki intentaba no gemir porque le daba vergüenza. A Kuroo le pareció adorable.

Se movió un poco, de prueba, y antes de empezar realmente abrazó a Tsukishima para luego bajar los labios hasta su oído y confesarle, muy bajito, besando la zona con su aliento e idolatrándolo con sus sentimientos:

—Te amo.

Lo único que Kei pudo responder fue un gemido de placer.

Una semana y media antes de que cumplieran un año de relación Tsukki le llamó, diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirle. Kuroo había estado nervioso desde hace unas semanas porque sentía que el chico estaba un poco alejado de él; no contestaba sus llamadas como antes y tampoco respondía mensajes, cuando salían parecía que no estaba pendiente de él y cuando le hacía el amor daba la impresión de que estuviera pensando en algo más. Sus caricias eran cada vez más extrañas y pocas veces lo tocaba. Esa sensación de incomodidad era lo peor en una relación porque Kuroo no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Así que cuando le llamó diciendo que necesitaban hablar fue con mal sabor de boca y las ganas de llorar desde antes. Pensó en comprarle flores, por si acaso, pero no tenía dinero para hacerlo así que caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta el mismo parque en que le había pedido ser su novio. Lo encontró de pie en el lugar, apoyando los brazos en una reja que separaba del lago que había. Se veía hermoso, como siempre, y se deleitó con la visión mientras caminaba a pasos lentos hacia él.

Le sonrió cuando llegó (fue una sonrisa forzada) y se inclinó para besarle la nuca. Tsukki no hizo nada y tampoco se movió. Seguía con la vista al frente y Kuroo no pudo evitar recordar la vez que lo observó desde el escenario, en ese instante se veía muy parecido. El pecho se le apretó e hizo el ademán de sujetar su mano pero Tsukki se movió ligeramente antes de que lograra su cometido. No vio la expresión herida en el rostro del mayor. El movimiento fue algo incómodo porque un rechazo siempre dolía como una apuñalada.

—Tsukki, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás preocupado por algo? —comenzó con la voz más calmada que pudo reunir. Lo observó como si esa realmente fuera una situación normal, pero en realidad la frialdad entre ellos era incluso palpable, parecía que chocaba contra ella—¿La universidad te tiene nervioso? ¿Hay muchas pruebas? No te preocupes, sé que lo lograrás. Eres muy listo-

—No, no es por la universidad, Kuroo.

Otra vez se tensó. Hace un tiempo habían acordado que podían llamarse por el nombre de pila pero la verdad es que Tetsurou seguía llamándole "Tsukki" porque le gustaba cómo sonaba. Era luna y Kuroo era negro. La noche era negra. Simplemente eran la combinación perfecta y por eso le gustaba ese apodo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa, amor? Te ves incómodo… ¿Estás enfermo?

—No, Kuroo, no es eso.

—Me estás asustado, mi vida.

Lo peor que podía ocurrir en esa situación es que empezara a llamarlo por sus motes cariñosos. No lo podía evitar. Era un romántico y le gustaba soltarle cosas como: Mi vida, cielo, cariño o amor.

—Tsukki, cielo…

—Ya para, Kuroo. Lo haces más difícil, ¿vale?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres explicarte?

—Debemos terminar, Kuroo. Eso es todo —sentenció Tsukishima.

El mundo se detuvo a su alrededor casi literalmente. Le dolió el pecho. Hubo un pitido en sus oídos que le impidió poder escuchar cualquier otra cosa salvo el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose (estaba seguro a que era eso). Se sintió frío mientras la respiración se le aceleraba por culpa del pánico. Tuvo otras ganas de atrapar su mano con la fuerza suficiente para que no se alejara nunca de él. Las palabras dichas no podían ser reales. Debía ser esto una pesadilla y él estaría a punto de despertar para darse cuenta que Tsukki se encontraba a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente y lo abrazaría con fuerza mientras le besaba los omóplatos, al tiempo que murmuraba que no se fuera nunca, que lo amaba.

Kuroo no comprendía.

—¿Qué? —repitió atontado y se sintió como si hablara desde debajo del agua.

—Debemos terminar.

Que palabras tan horribles.

—Cómo-

—Ya no podemos seguir juntos, Kuroo, esto, nosotros no va a funcionar. Eso es todo. Mejor terminarlo antes de que sea peor —las palabras de Tsukki como siempre eran serenas y eso le dolió todavía más porque él no se veía afectado, pero Kuroo lo conocía y sabía que aquella decisión no había sido cien por ciento suya. Si hubiera sido de esa manera ni si quiera habría intentado salir con él, así de simple. Quizás no lo demostraba como él lo hacía pero Kei lo quería tanto como Kuroo a él.

—Pero, amor-

—Ya para, Kuroo. Deja eso.

—Pero creí que estábamos bien. Estamos bien —musitó Kuroo también con seriedad. No dejaría dar su brazo a torcer, no perdería ese chico. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba los dientes e intentaba no empezar a gritarle a todo pulmón que le dijera la verdad, que eso era una broma y realmente no quería terminar con él—. Estamos bien.

 _Yo te amo,_ eso le hubiera gustado decir pero Kei lo cortó con una mirada de advertencia que le dejó marcando ocupado.

—Pero, por qué-

—Creo que esto es todo. Nosotros no vamos a funcionar porque así es. Piensa en el futuro, Kuroo. Es mejor terminar esto ahora.

—Tsukki-

—Así que eso.

—TSUKKI —vociferó Kuroo con ferocidad mientras intentaba agarrarlo de alguna manera pero Kei dio un paso atrás y no tuvo el valor de seguirlo por la simple razón de que si lo hacía sería como estar a punto de maltratarlo. Tetsurou en su vida y en toda su relación había intentado ponerle un dedo encima a Kei, y eso no iba a cambiar ahora—Por favor… —rogó con voz cansada y realmente desesperado. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable como cuando estaba con él y parecía que el corazón que le había confiado estaba siendo arrojado al suelo. No, no podía pensar de esa manera de Tsukishima. Él se veía serio pero no era mala persona.

No podía aceptar aquello. Algo no estaba bien. Algo no calzaba dentro de todo

—No lo hagas más difícil, Kuroo, por favor —murmuró Kei en respuesta muy bajo.

Kuroo se quedó quieto en su lugar, bloqueado. Su (ex) novio nunca decía nada con "por favor" y aquellas palabras se escuchaban tan cansadas, tan rotas que no supo qué hacer. Por la costumbre le dieron ganas de abrazarlo para murmurarle que todo estaba bien (—Nada malo pasara, mi vida, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte) mientras le decía que podían ir a su departamento y ver una película al tiempo que le seguía arrullando entre sus brazos. Pero cuando hizo el intento Kei nuevamente dio un paso atrás, casi tropezándose con una piedra, y con la mirada gacha pudo escuchar como liberaba un gemido lastimero como de animal salvaje. Parecía aguantar lo que podría ser un sollozo.

Se quedó con el brazo estirado.

—Nos vemos, Kuroo —y sin más se dio la vuelta muy rápido para desaparecer por el camino.

Algo le decía que lo siguiera, que corriera tras él y le proclamara que no lo dejaría ir tan fácil pero las piernas no le funcionaron. Pero no pudo. Se quedó con el brazo estirado y la mirada perdida mientras sentía como esa parte suya que había sido recuperada volvía a desaparecer. Le era arrebatado. Ni si quiera cuando se fue de casa se había sentido de esa manera; como que había perdido todo.

Que cruel, se decía, darle esperanzas de esa manera diciéndole "Nos vemos" en vez de un "Adiós" fijo.

Los dos se aguantaron las lágrimas, pero Kuroo lloró por primera vez cuando llegó a su departamento. Todo le recordaba a Tsukishima.

…

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Kuroo podía por lo menos intentar no sentir esa presión en el pecho. No tuvo el valor para borrar el número de Tsukki, a pesar de las insistencias de Bokuto, su amigo, y Kenma. Aunque fue justamente el enano quien un día tomó su teléfono sin permiso y borró todas las conversaciones que había mantenido con su (ex) novio. Al principio se había enojado pero el chico replicó que era lo mejor para él, después de todo sabía que las seguía leyendo y eso no le hacía nada de bien. Tetsurou, ante eso, no pudo replicar nada y se quedó en silencio.

Aunque el tiempo lo cura todo, decían, parecía que las heridas que él mantenía no eran algo fácil que pudieran desaparecer. Estar en su propio departamento le era muy doloroso porque recordaba cuando dormía en esa cama con Tsukki, o veían la tele mientras él lo abrazaba y murmuraba tonteras en su oído. Recordaba cuando cocinaban en la mini-cocina de mierda que tenía y la vez que el arroz se quemó porque se distrajeron el uno con el otro. Era demasiado el observar el mismo lugar donde alguna vez había practicado sus mejores escenas con Kei y después le besaba con ferocidad los labios hasta dejarlos rojos. Sintió demasiada tristeza cuando comenzó a sacar las fotos; _selfies_ que había tomado y luego mandado a imprimir. Era muy solitario el tener tiempo libre y darse cuenta que no tenía a quién llamar. Era horrible pasar frente a la facultad de medicina todos los días y saber que Kei se encontraba estudiando ahí, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan inalcanzable.

Sus compañeros de teatro se enteraron de que su relación había acabado. Había esperado un "Te lo dije" de Terushima, pero en cambio lo único que recibió fue una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa extraña mientras le soltaba:

—¿Vamos a jugar vóley?

Pellizcaron la pelota entre ambos durante un tiempo considerable. Kuroo no olvidaba cómo jugar vóley y de vez en cuando recibía con los brazos, sólo por inercia. Terushima le seguía el juego y simplemente se distrajeron de esa manera. Entre sus distracciones también se encontraban sus demás amigos; Kenma le dejaba jugar sus videojuegos y Bokuto lo sacaba a lugares los cuales no quería frecuentar, como discos, pero por lo menos el ruido era lo suficientemente alto para no tener que pensar en Tsukishima.

Dos meses transcurrieron hasta que Kuroo se dijo que podía borrar el número de Kei y aunque estuvo con el pulgar sobre el botón durante cinco minutos, no pudo. Lo único bueno es que ya no despertaba en la mañana buscando el cuerpo contrario y tampoco miraba dos veces en dirección a la facultad cada vez que iba al teatro.

La vida, de pronto, se sentía muy aburrida.

…

—Oh.

—Eh, buenas.

—Buenas…

Poco antes de que se cumplieran seis desde la ruptura Kuroo se encontró con la última persona que hubiera creído ver. No fue nada más que en la mini cafetería con seis mesas máximo del teatro. Era nadie más que el mejor amigo de su (ex) novio. El pecoso alto, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Le llamó la atención encontrarlo ahí. Era un horario de las once de la mañana en la cual el lugar se encontraba vacío. El chico estaba revisando apuntes en su cuaderno, era muy ordenado, y por lo que podía ver tenía algo de relación con matemáticas.

Kuroo no supo qué hacer. Venía saliendo de un ensayo y le habían dado permiso para ir a rellenar las botellas con agua. Se descolocó en su lugar. La verdad es que lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con el mejor amigo de su (ex) novio. En muchas ocasiones había visto que eso podía ser muy incómodo. Yamaguchi en sí parecía que tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer con su presencia.

Por hablador le pasó la cuenta:

—Yamaguchi, ¿qué estás haciendo acá? —la pregunta iba sin mala intención o tono de amenaza. Esperaba que el chico lo comprendiera. Pero una pequeña parte de su cerebro que todavía no quería olvidar al rubio le decía que si él estaba ahí Tsukishima también. Intentó mantenerse calmado en su lugar.

—Oh, estoy esperando a mi novia —respondió con simpleza pero un ligero nerviosismo mientras sacudía su cabello. Pudo ver el destello de una perforación en su oreja. Kuroo alzó una ceja, confundido, porque no tenía idea que había una persona nueva ahí. Tadashi parecía haber podido leer esa confusión así que explicó—: Es nueva y trabaja acá, ayudando a la señora de la cafetería. Al parecer sólo estaba ella así que… era una buena oportunidad.

—Ah.

Kuroo miró de manera disimulada sobre su hombro y pudo notar a la chica flacucha que estaba dando vueltas de aquí para allá con un delantal. Parecía estar vistiendo una falda de flores con una blusa rosada, era rubia y muy adorable. Realmente una chica muy femenina y tierna. Por alguna razón le pareció que podían hacer la pareja perfecta con Yamaguchi porque de lo que lo conocía (no era mucho y siempre estaba de intermediario Kei) sabía que era muy amable. Se preguntó por qué no se había dado cuenta de ella, pero también pensó que pocas veces iba a la cafetería y normalmente era por cosas puntuales así que no perdía el tiempo mirando hacia todos lados. También se dijo que la próxima vez debía ser más amable e ir a saludar.

—Que le vaya bien entonces, se ve que se esfuerza mucho —murmuró mientras volvía la mirada al chico que seguía sentado. Tadashi asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaba un poco la mirada. Nuevamente su impulsividad le hizo hacer cosas tontas y de pronto se hallaba preguntando algo que le sacó de quicio hasta a sí mismo—: Y, ¿cómo esta Tsukki? Digo, Tsukishima —se corrigió a sí mismo.

Yamaguchi se tensó en su lugar.

—Eh, eh… bien. Está bien.

—Qué bueno, ¿cómo va su carrera?

—Bien también.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Kuroo tuvo una mezcla de sensación en su interior; se dividía entre sentirse tranquilo porque Tsukki lo estaba haciendo bien y también decepcionado porque parecía que la única persona afectada después de la ruptura de su relación más importante.

Kuroo no se dio cuenta que quizás lo había dicho en voz alta, sólo hasta que Yamaguchi alzó la mirada con ferocidad y lo miraba con esa clase de expresión que tenía cuando defendía a su mejor amigo. Se estaba mordiendo el labio y apretaba los puños, pero su voz salió decidida cuando dijo:

—No odies a Tsukki… —farfulló con las manos comenzando a temblar sobre la mesa. Kuroo lo observó en silencio mientras se tensaba en su lugar y escuchaba con atención las palabras. Un sexto sentido le decía que algo grande e importante estaba por pasar—No lo odies, Kuroo. Tsukki no es malo. Él… —Yamaguchi se quedó callado unos segundos. Sabía que no podía decirle lo que Kei le había confiado y jamás revelaría sus secretos pero tampoco podía dejar que Tetsurou pensara mal de su amigo de esa manera—Él tuvo sus razones. No lo odies. Realmente te quiere, digo, quería. Eh, no lo odies. También le ha afectado mucho.

—¿Qué? —Kuroo había quedado embobado con ciertas palabas dichas por el chico—¿Qué dijiste, Yamaguchi?

—Hm…

Pero fue justo en ese momento que Terushima apareció desde atrás para tirarlo por el cuello y llevarlo a arrastras a seguir ensayando, porque se estaba tardando mucho y el director se encontraba perdiendo los nervios. Kuroo intentó zafarse para poder comprender qué había dicho Yamaguchi, pero no lo logró y pudo darse cuenta que el chico también se sentía aliviado. Lo último que pudo ver fue cuando la chica, su novia, se acercó a él para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

Kuroo necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

…

Era un obsesivo, de eso no había duda. Al menos eso fue lo que le dijo todo el mundo cuando comenzó a fisgonear por donde pudiera para conseguir la información necesaria. Bokuto bromeó diciendo que debió haber sido detective. Kuroo no le hizo caso y después de mucho hablar y pedir favores, además de deber unas cuantas cosas logró encontrar la verdad que tanto deseaba.

Una parte de ella la consiguió a través de Kenma (al principio se rehusó mucho y le compró dos juegos para que hablara) que a su vez la consiguió a través de su novio, Hinata Shoyo, quien fue compañero de instituto de Tsukishima y además habían ido al mismo equipo de vóley, Karasuno. Al parecer Shoyo se llevaba mejor con Yamaguchi más que con Tsukki, quien siempre había sido muy denso, así que el chico se consiguió parte de lo que había ocurrido con justamente el mejor amigo de su (ex) novio. Así se enteró que al parecer Kei también se había interesado mucho en su relación y no terminó con él porque sí, sino que existía una razón detrás de todo. Según lo que Shoyo había escuchado de Yamaguchi quien había presenciado parte de las escenas en carne propia los padres de Tsukki eran muy estrictos con él, más cuando ingresó a la universidad y a su carrera tan brillante. Ahí sólo tuvo que atar unos cuantos cabos sueltos y pensar que lo que había Terushima tenía mucha parte de verdad. Él, sólo como un mero actor de teatro, no tenía nada para ofrecerle a Tsukishima, quien tenía todo un futuro prometedor. Claro.

Otra parte de la verdad la consiguió a través del mejor amigo de Hajime Iwaizumi, un chico que iba mucho al teatro por insistencia de su novia Shimizu Kiyoko así que terminaron siendo amigos y pasaban buenas charlas juntos. Oikawa Tooru, el amigo en cuestión, tenía de novio a Kageyama Tobio quien a su vez también fue compañero de Kei (el mundo era muy pequeño) y justamente era ese chico de mirada asesina el mejor amigo de Hinata Shoyo. De esa manera las cosas que Shoyo no le contó a Kenma las encontró a través de Hajime quien las consiguió de Oikawa porque Tobio se las había confesado. Así fue que se enteró que Tsukki había peleado con sus padres por culpa de algo que nadie sabía (Kuroo se atrevió a pensar que les dijo acerca de su relación con él) y durante un tiempo se estuvo quedando donde su hermano mayor, Akiteru. Pero que hubo otra pelea en donde, según había oído, le amenazaron con ya no pagarle más la carrera si seguía con esa forma tan testaruda suya así que Kei se encontró entre la espada y la pared.

La última parte de la historia la consiguió a través del novio de un amigo suyo, Sugawara Koishi, después de una junta con Daichi y él se enteró que Suga (vaya vuelta de la vida) estudiaba pediatría en la misma facultad que Tsukki. Al parecer para sacar la especialidad de cualquier medicina de todas maneras se debía pasar por la general así que ambos se encontraban mucho en la universidad y cuando Kei estaba en primer año de instituto Suga era vice capitán del equipo, además de que era lo mismo que Yaku para Nekoma; una madre protectora que los mantenía a todas a raya.

Así fue que escuchó que Kei unos días antes de terminar con él estaba actuando muy extraño y después del ultimátum se volvió más callado y arisco que de costumbre. Suga lo había notado al instante diferente y con unas ojeras bajo los ojos que nada tenían que ver con el estudio. Había intentado ayudarlo y él simplemente había respondido que no se encontraba muy bien, pero se le iba a pasar. No se abrió más para contar de su vida pero Suga se daba cuenta que estaba sufriendo mucho. Incluso sus notas bajaron un poco.

—Realmente no sabía qué le pasaba pero jamás lo había visto así —concluyó Suga después de narrar los hechos.

Kuroo se había quedado con su trago a la mitad, sin saber qué decir.

La historia que había armado en su cabeza después de unir toda la información encontrada le había contado algo muy diferente a cómo creía, y, según eso, entonces que Tsukki hubiera terminado con él no había sido nada más que por presión familiar. Había escuchado de eso con anterioridad pero jamás creyó que a esas alturas de la evolución humana se siguiera haciendo. Realmente se quedó tan impactado que no estuvo seguro sobre qué hacer con sus propias manos.

Pensó que podía enojarse con Tsukki pero se dio cuenta que le sería imposible, ya que aunque lo intentara no podía ver que fuera su culpa. Comprendía que hubiera elegido su carrera antes que él, era lo más sano.

—Kuroo, ¿estás bien? —inquirió Daichi que estaba sentado a su lado. Le miró con curiosidad con las manos apoyadas en la barra frente a ellos. Su mismo vaso se encontraba casi vacío. El lugar era oscuro y sofocante, además de que el ruido no le ayudaba a pensar tranquilo.

Observó a su compañero y asintió lentamente.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —mintió para tomar un sorbo de lo que tenía.

Realmente no podía culpar a Tsukishima pero lo peor es que ahora se sentía incapaz de olvidarlo.

Maldito amor.

…

Kuroo se había decidido a dejar tranquilo a Tsukishima así que dejó incluso de frecuentar la calle frontal de la facultad y utilizaba una anexa para llegar al teatro. Él debía terminar su carrera como debía y no lo iba a distraer. Al principio fue muy difícil y después de conseguir la verdad le dieron ganas de correr donde estaba para decirle que sin importar lo que ocurriera lo seguiría queriendo, que si sus padres no querían pagarle la carrera él de alguna manera lo haría. Pero al final se dio cuenta que sería estúpido y desistió de ello. Practicó en el teatro y se divertía como podía, pero a pesar de los intentos de Bokuto para que consiguiera una pareja nueva no podía dejar de comparar a cada persona que encontrara con Kei.

—Voy a ser soltero el resto de mi vida —declaró un día en que se encontraban en una disco de electrónica que lo tenía mareado.

—Parece que en vez de soltero eres viudo —respondió Bokuto.

Fue una noche de sábado, tres años cumplidos desde que conoció a Tsukishima por primera vez distinguiéndolo entre el público. Ese día la obra estaba en estreno y había unos cuantos críticos sentados en las primeras sillas. Kuroo se había preparado junto con los demás y esperaban que las cosas salieran bien. El primero en entrar a escena era Terushima y él era el tercero, así que se quedó tras bambalinas escuchando los diálogos hasta que comenzara lo suyo. Respiró varias veces en su lugar e hizo unos cuantos ejercicios de relajación, entonces cuando le tocaba salió transformado en el personaje que debía representar.

Con todo el movimiento y su concentración le tardó más tiempo estaba vez, pero cuando su mirada pasó por el público de manera rápida no pudo evitar sentir un _deja vú_. Sus sentidos estuvieron en alerta y durante un leve segundo eterno se preguntó si había viajado en el tiempo. Literalmente el mundo parecía haberse detenido en ese segundo efímero. Fue todo cuando su vista se detuvo en la tercera fila de asientos de los diez en total que había y distinguió los audífonos blancos al cuello que contrastaban con el cabello rubio. El chico lo miraba con la misma expresión imperturbable de la primera vez , como si nada lo sorprendiera y lo hubiera visto todo. No había cambiado en nada. Seguía tan perfecto y hermoso como siempre con su siempre enigmática aura a su alrededor. Destacaba entre el público para él y de pronto se dijo que actuaría mil obras si así podía conocerlo, una y otra vez. Recitaría a Shakespeare y amaría el absurdo sólo por el placer de observar sus ligeras expresiones que sólo él tenía la capacidad de leer en ese rostro de mármol griego.

Hizo lo que ningún actor debería hacer; salió del papel durante otro segundo más mientras una sonrisa torcida que quería evolucionar a una carcajada histérica se adueñaba de sí. Por suerte logró componerse y continuar la obra. Actuó como nunca; exageró todo lo que quiso y se transformó en su personaje. Todo en él era actuación pura que encantaba a la audiencia. Habló fuerte para llamar su atención y que sólo lo mirara a él.

La obra duró dos horas y se sintió dichoso en ese tiempo.

Hubo una diferencia con su primer encuentro. Kuroo habría esperado que el chico se fuera de la misma manera que antes y no pudo distinguirlo bien porque cuando ya todos los espectadores salían los críticos se acercaron a felicitarlos. Le hicieron comentarios a él especialmente, destacando su actuación tan brillante y el director le dio una palmada en la espalda felicitándolo de manera silenciosa. Kuroo les sonrió a todos mientras agradecía las palabras. Unos críticos le decían que si seguía así podía llegar lejos.

Cuando terminó creyó que ya era muy tarde y se volteó a mirar las sillas. Nuevamente su corazón casi se detiene cuando la sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y sus ojos se toparon con la figura solitaria que todavía se hallaba sentada en su lugar. Lo miraba impasible y magnífico, como el más estricto de los críticos.

Tsukishima entonces se levantó de su lugar mientras Kuroo caminaba hacia él con cuidado.

Los dos se detuvieron a la distancia de un brazo.

—Buena obra —sentenció Tsukki. Su voz era como la recordaba y le acarició los tímpanos—. Otra vez estuviste casi todo el tiempo en calzoncillos.

—Es que es mi mejor papel.

Lanzando tras bambalinas el sentido común Kuroo lo apretó contra sí para luego besarlo con ferocidad, recorriendo sus dientes su la punta de la lengua y deleitándose de la sensación familiar de calidez que le daba el tener a su lado, completando la pieza faltante que era su corazón cuando él se hallaba lejos. Lo apretaba contra sí fundiendo sus manos en su cuerpo, amándolo con cada pedazo suyo que pudiera entregarle y prometiéndole que a pesar de todo nunca lo podría olvidar porque el mundo que habían compartido juntos significaba mucho. Aquel principio que los había unido y aquel final que los había separado, aquel final que realmente no era nada más que un cambio de escena mientras volvían a sus raíces para empezar de cero y esta vez mucho mejor que antes, deseando en silencio que lo que podían compartir no se acabara nunca mientras giraban contra la rotación de la Tierra deseando que el tiempo no les fuera arrebatado de una manera tan cruel. Kuroo disfrutando hasta el mínimo ese momento mientras acariciaba su cuello con la yema de sus dedos, creando escalofríos en la piel del otro y besando la comisura de sus labios además de morderlos de manera juguetona. Ocultaba el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro mientras la calma volvía su vida. Lo aferraba contra sí y esta vez realmente nunca lo dejaría ir.

A la tercera es la vencida.

* * *

 **—** Una galaxia de agradecimientos por leer **—**


End file.
